1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to selected aminoester derivatives of trichloroacetonitrile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trichloroacetonitrile is a known intermediate for several compounds having pesticidal activity, including 3-trichloromethyl-5-ethoxy-1,2,4-thiadiazole. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,339, which issued to D. Gavin on June 17, 1975.
Furthermore, amidines resulting from the reaction of alkylamines with trichloroacetonitrile are known as heart stimulants. See Chemical Abstracts, 85, 123391r.